The mistake I took for the millionth time
by lina239
Summary: Harry is ten , in 6th year For americans it means 5th grade and his new sub is Mr. Snape. Oh joy. Basied partly on my life and of couse on J.K.'s book.
1. The Bus

Harry Potter at the tender age of ten had been beaten up for the third time that week. This time for spilling Grape juice on Dudley's side of the room when he had dusting the photos in the other side of the room. At least that was what his Uncle Vernon had told him. Harry still couldn't figure out how that could work but maybe it was something that adults knew and he didn't. Whatever the reason, after the beating he was locked in the cardboard. 

Harry hurt all over but knew if he didn't take care of himself no one else would. So he took some bottled water that he had taken from his family's kitchen and one of Dudley's newer shirts ( the older ones fit Harry better) and ripped it into long pieces. Using the water and another shirt as a towel Harry cleaned his wounds. Then he rapped the homemade bandages around the wounds to stop the bleeding. Now that his body had been taken care of Harry without any further ado went to sleep on the sack of old and worn out mats that he used as his bed and covered himself in a pink blanket that Dudley happened not to like.

When the little boy woke up, he felt hungry so he ate some crackers. Harry had learned long age to take crackers and bottled water from the kitchen after Dudley had had his "snack" because no one would find out and he wouldn't get in trouble. Harry also had some bottles saved to use the bathroom in, so he could go.

After having his meal, naturally he didn't know the time, Harry having nothing to do he started his homework. Harry always asked his teachers for a week's worth of work. Not normal for a ten year old but it sure passed the time. The young wizard was a fast learner and was on to 8th grade work but his teachers never told him that.

By the time he was done with all the work it was Monday (he was locked in on Friday.  
Aunt Petunia liked to wake Harry up at 4 in the morning since she knew he couldn't go back to sleep after being woken up. The small boy didn't mind he just emptied out the yellow bottles clearly marked bathroom in the toilet. As for the crackers he would have to wait for Dudley's "snack" time. Then he filled up his water bottles. His room was done, now to start on the morning chores. The Duesleys really gave him morning chores but he knew he finished his inside chores in the morning he could have free time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Have a good time at school, Pumkin" Aunt Petunia said.

Dudley just waved back and walked to the bus. Harry didn't mind that his family forgot him. In reality he liked them better that way. He got on the bus after Dudley.

" Potter's a speck and barely has a neck," sang the children as Harry passed by (it's a song).

The freak, the freak don't sit by me

Look at the scar he has on his head

The freak, the freak don't sit by me

The kid doesn't even have a bed

The freak, the freak don't sit by me"

Harry was tired of this song. On the first day of school he sat by a boy his age. They talked and might have even become friends if the Dudley's gang hadn't hit. Now no one wanted to sit by Harry because they were scared of the Gang (The were no other gangs in the school). The Freak song was sung to stop Harry from sitting next to someone and it worked. So he broke into a run once Dudley found a seat, to the end of the bus to end the song and stop the last verse from coming.

"He should have been called Ned

The freak, the freak don't sit by me"

Just in range of the back seat.

" His parents left the freak to die"

Harry kept back his tears till he was safe in the back seat. Those words no matter how times were sung the last verse always cut him to his very core. On the way to school ( after he was done crying) Harry heard what others were saying and invented things in his head to say back (_that will be in Italics_) but never spoke them aloud .

"Don't tell anyone but I broke up with Andrew and I'm going out with Drew now"

_"If you didn't want anyone to know why would you tell it on the bus"_

"No way! But it's better this way, I mean you and Drew would make such a cute couple"

_"Why did you date Andrew in the first place?"_

"I know, that's why we're going out"

_"Would you jump a bridge if was cool?"_

"Did you know bridge jumping was cool?

_" That's really sad"_

"No way, that means I have to do it"

_"I hope you survive"_

Harry turned to listen to another seat because the one he was listening to was boring.

"I am so unprepared for the math test"

_"Why would you have to study for a math test, I mean the calculator does all the work ?"_

"Sorry I can't help you, Math is my worse subject"

_"What is your best subject?"_

"I need a pencil"

"_Hey, I need one too"_

" I only have one"

_"Doesn't everyone?"_

"Too bad I'm taking it"

_" Just ask your teacher and the teacher will give you one"_

"Hey that's mine"

_" Even I knew that"_

"Well it's not like Mr. Getting is going to let me borrow a pencil"

"_Honestly, don't you ever ask, nicely?"_

Harry felt the bus stop. It was time to go to school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, thankfully, didn't have Dudley in this class so he could come early and know he would be safe in the classroom.

"Why, hello Harry" said Mrs. Pelter.

_"We do this every day"_

"Hi, Mrs. Pelter" Harry replied.

_"I prophesy her next words will be How are you doing…."_

"How are you doing today?"

_"It's not like my answer changes"_

"Fine"

_"What a big surprise!"_

"Mrs. Pelter, Mrs. Pelter did you name the baby yet?" said a girl rushing in with her friends.

_"Thank you Caroline"_

"Why no Caroline"

_"Are you anything other than happy? Ever?"_

Mrs. Pelter was easiest the most beloved 6th grade teacher but since she was having a baby soon (very soon) she had to leave that afternoon. That meant that she would have to leave her class in the hands of a sub. Not just any sub but the meanest of them all, Mr. Snape. Just like Mrs. Pelter was the best teacher ever Mr. Snape was the most despised sub ever. Harry had only heard (over heard really) about Mr. Snape but never had the man.

The class slowly filed in, being careful not to sit with Harry. Mrs. Pelter frowned at that, she still didn't know why no one wanted to talk to the Potter kid. He was a kind, sweet boy that could be anyone's best friend.

"Class I'll like you to meet Mr. Snape your new Teacher," said Mrs. Pelter.

-------------------------------------------

I got this story from another person who ended in a way that I didn't like but now I realize that there was no other way to end it so I'll just write chapter 2 and maybe chapter 3 and that's it. Unless I have reviews.

On another note I have made a couple of changes but I get writer's block when I try to change the bus scene but since it will bother my British readers I will not write another bus scene. I personally like the idea of Harry's . It would be nice to know it the importart people Cough Cough (the readers) like it.


	2. Different Views

**In Honor of :**

**Lughnasagh**

**HappeeGoLuckee**

**doodly doodly doo**

**AbraxanWings**

**Emma**

**Mirokuluver's Friend**

**Anna Evans**

**than thanatoso2.pl**

**Melissa Jooty**

**After a careful weighting of my reviewers want, I decided to update this story. The problem with this story is that I don't know what to write. one lonesome kid yells !get on with it! Author glares at the kid for a long time, then continues without any further ado the rest of this story.**

**Just as readers' note Snape's thoughts will be underlined.**

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. The Ministry of Magic was after his blood and the only way to escape time in Azkaban was to teach in the muggle world. His sentence was to spend one muggle school year, teaching muggles.

There was only four months left with one opening and it was far away in Harry Potter's home town.

Now when the Ministry had assigned him a classroom, someone forgot to tell him that his foe's son was in this class. He scanned the lot of smelly, spoiled kids he was going to teach for four insufferable months.

"Class I'll like you to meet Mr. Snape your new Teacher," said Mrs. Pelter.

**Quick little note _Harry's thoughts_ _are italtized_ and Snape's are underlined.**

_"Does he ever go outside, poor old bat"_

"Unsufferable, spoiled, dirty muggle children, at least I am not among unsufferable, spoiled, dirty and unintelligent Gryffindors"

"I trust that your students will be well behaved and will do their utmost best to do their classwork for the rest of this year." Snape finally said.

_"I feel sorry for him, it must be hard to speak with a big nose"_

"I bet the revolting, obese, shill woman didn't understand a word I said"

"Children I know you will be good for Mr.Snape" Mrs.Pelter said before running out the door.

_"Maybe he's nice"_

"Insufferable teacher leaving me with insufferable students"

Snape sneered.

_"On the inside"_

"I can't wait to fail all of them"

His sneer deepened.

_"Deep on the inside"_

"Then I'll store the memory of the tears in a pensive to watch on my bad days"

Snape moved to desk and saw the attendance sheet.

"Abott, Caroline"

The girl in question stood up with a cheery smile on her face saying "Here"

"First of all Miss Abott you will wipe off that silly gin on your face, second you will always say sir when addressing me"

Her smile dimmed but it was still there.

"Here, sir"

_"Very deep on the inside"_

"Breaking children's hearts will bring peace to my soul"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the sour old man got to Harry's name, he paused. The sneer turned into a snarl and his eyes showed only venom. In short it was a expression of pure hatred.

_"Just a hair better than my family"_

"He just had to be here, out all the children in the British Isles it had to be him"

"Harry Potter"

"Here, Sir'

"When you address me, you will address me as sir, Professor Snape, sir"

"Yes, sir, Professor Snape, sir"

_"He can't me get in trouble for this"_

"I can't get him in trouble for that"

"Mr. Potter sit down"

"I am sitting down"

_"This is going to be a long 4 months"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time class was over Harry wanted to go back to his cupboard. His last haven was being taken over a man who was better than Uncle Vernon (which was not saying a lot.  
He waited for the classroom to empty which took less time than before to see about his daily assignments.

Severus was happily failing all his students. Since he knew none of them could have never passed the class, he hoped that failing grades from now until the end of the year would fix that. (The school system had learned to ignore all the grades that he wrote down). When Potter was waiting at the end of class he was pondering at the act of obvious suicide.

"Sir if I may have my daily assignments" Harry said. Snape smirked, which if you're a normal person could bad for your health.

"So your punishment was do more work, well it doesn't look like it's working"

To Snape's way of thinking no one would want more work so it must be punishment. He skipped over the teacher's note and went straight to the folder labeled Harry's work. In it were tabs that marked on which day were the packets given.

"Mr. Potter here is your work"

_"So Mrs. Pelter didn't forget me"_

Harry beamed at the sight of the packet and took it quickly, going to the door in smooth motion.

"So this punishment is too soft for the golden boy"

"Thank you" Harry said.

"O we will have none of that"

_"I hope Dudley doesn't catch me"_

"Mr. Potter, it has come to attention that you are in need of a detention"

_"Does this mean what I think it means?"_

"He'll never see this coming"

"Come again?"

_"Maybe he will let me escape Dudley this time"_

"He won't escape justice this time"

" I believe detentions from now until the end of the school year will fix your problem with respect"

_"This is the best day of my life"_

"This will be the worst day of his life"

"If more detentions are needed then we will just add on to your time" the bat added.

Harry looked like he was about to cry.

_"Someone does care for me"_

"Potter will not find pity in my soul"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Harry's opinion the detention was too short but otherwise perfect. He was ordered to scrape off all the gum, a very easy task. The Duesleys had given him harder tasks. He was done with all the school desks in the classroom half an hour. The sub ignored him for the most part and that was the way he liked it. He did work much better that way, sure the sub turned around to look at Harry once in a while but then again Mr. Snape was doing his job.

Harry didn't know why Snape was looking after him but he was grateful. For once an adult was protecting him from his family.

When he was done, Harry walked out of the room with a quick " I'm done, sir, Professor Snape, sir".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Severus' opinion the detention was too fleeing but otherwise flawless, a moment he was going to treasure. He had learned from his 3 months in the muggle school systems that scraping gum was the worst detetion ever. Even he would rather scrub cauldrons than touch someone else's spit. At the least the potion master had to make sure that the potions left inside would not affect the student (badly). The gum under the seats and desks were as disgusting and germ infected as the day they were stuck on. He didn't look up much for fear of breaking into a victory dance. He only looked up to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Only a mere 30 minutes later Potter ran off with only a "I'm done, sir, Professor Snape, sir", as explanation.

Five minutes and a closing of all doors and windows later the Potions Bat was happily doing a victory dance.

**Hi, me again, I want to have a vote on whether I should write by stating what Snape and Harry are thinking at the same time, or at different times or either way. And yes, I do worry about my writing style.**


	3. Her eyes

**Shame, Shame I had like more than 250 hits and I had three reviews for the last chapter. Oh, well just to tell you guys that the votes are still on going and if you have any ideas please tell me because I am running out of ideas. Because some of you guy reviewed I might write a 4th chapter. That might be a long time because my brain is stressed. How many of you like Snape dancing? Cuz he can dance whole more. Heehee**

Harry Potter started mowing the lawn after all the Duesleys wouldn't home for at least an hour (They always watched movies after school). So what was the point of cooking if the food was going to get cold. Harry loved being outdoors it gave him a sort of peace time since no liked being outside when indoors held the T.V. There was usually no traffic in the neighborhood but today a black beetle ( a type of car) decided to break that rule. It pulled in a house three doors down that used to have a for rent sign outside.

He thought nothing of it, but instead had more important things to worry about, namely Dudley's Gang. Harry had forgotten that Vernon and Petunia had to go out of town for business. Meanwhile Dudley was to left at a friend's house for "tea". All six members of their burly mob were in the process of surrounding Harry for their favorite game.

_"Oh great"_

Harry turned off the motor ( "as if he didn't waste our good money as it is") and took off. He had a head start since the muscles on his legs were very well developed. As for the search and destroy team, they had no muscles to speak of.

He tore off towards Mrs. Figg's backyard since he always did her yard and would able to fix the mess.

_"Sorry Mrs.Figgs six madmen were after me, no, don't worry I'll fix it for free"_

That sounded silly even in his head. The gang were catching up as he crossed into another's neighbor's yard. Harry was useless in a long run, normally they would have given up by now but the gang pushed on. When he got to the 3rd yard's fence he jumped it. Landing perfectly, on the other side, on a prized garden bush much to the displeasure of the house's new resident.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape was looking forward his new house, for the last few months he had to stay in a pink and purple apartment that was being out by a muggle. So of course he was not alouded to perform magic. He was told by the Minstery of magic in the Department of Zoning, Building codes and Yard sales that this area was zoned for magic. He couldn't pack fast enough.

When he met the owner, he was waiting for an answer from another buyer. Snape couldn't take it. He promptly handed the short man in cash double the worth of the house. The muggle was so happy that he gave Severus the deed to the house.

Now after school he was going to cast a bunch of pointless spells to remind himself that he was a wizard.

Detention with Potter had lifted his spirits, so he decided to plant his prized flower bush. It was the only thing that kept his sanity and truly the only thing he loved.

As soon as he was done planting it, a short and familiar child landed on it as though, the muggle had planed it. Imagine his surprise when the child started fixing it.

"I'm so sorry sir"

"The little brat, it's the only thing that I have left of her"

_"I'm so in for it now"_

Snape could only open and close his mouth like a fish.

" Is this payback for becoming a Death Eater?"

_" Can I ever have a good day?"_

Harry was half done fixing the bush, but anyone with an eye could tell it had been trashed. Snape turned around the boy to give him the scare of his life. Then he saw her eyes. Memories that he had rejected long ago refaced.

Harry was scared, his sub had holding on to him for a few minutes now. The teacher's strong grip didn't change and his expressionless face had for the whole time looked into his eyes. Suddenly he was taken into a world of peace and beauty.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Severus for once can't you loosen up" Lily said while walking around the Hogwarts Rose garden.

"I admit that the sight of so many pinks and lavenders unsettles me" He replied.

She then laughed, her laughter never hurt him, it only fed his soul.

" How about yellows?" She pointed out, Lily had been so full of life, living gave her strength to go on.

"Never" Instead Severus' day to day issues had drained him of his fair share of happiness.

He walked around until he found the perfect flower. He plucked it gently wanting nothing to spoil this day.

"But white I can live with" He said putting the white lily in her hair.

She giggled.

"Oh look, now it won't last long" she pouted playfully.

"Sviluppisi..nel..cespuglio" Severus stuttered.

Lily got out of the way of the spell, the green light headed into the ants behind her.  
They turned into an ant bush. Lily shook her head.

"You have to get the flower out of my hair first silly" she admonished.

For the 3rd and last time in his life Severus blushed.

She put the flower on the floor and took his hand.

"Lets do this together" she said. There lay the most perfect thing in the world because it had been created by her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was shoved out of Snape's mind. He wasn't sure it was a good thing because the sub looked like he wanted to murder Harry.

**Wow I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter but this came out. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Snape's thoughts and Harry's at the same time. It was very hard to do for this chapter. On another note I have run out of ideas. So I would welcome new ones. Crazy Person signing off.**


	4. Making Plans

**The Author knees before her readers before they throw a knives at her for not updates. Out of the shadows comes the Author' editor, the leader of this movement. The Author holds up a printed page.**

**"See I updated, today even" the author says, clearly sacred to death.**

**The crowd puts back the Knives back in their pocket. So the Author wipes a sweat off her face.**

**A random monkey dances around center stage saying " This author does not claim to be J.K. Rowling" in a deep voice.**

**"I wish I was" The Author says before running away.**

**The crowd follows her out the door.**

Severus Snape was making choking noises and Harry Potter was laying on the ground, still from shock.

_"What just happened?"_

"He was planning that all along"

_"Was I in his mind?"_

"Potter, was just waiting until the perfect moment"

_"Was that a memory?"_

"And dived in looking for that memory"

_" Was that magic?"_

"Potters always have to remind everyone else that they are better off"

"Get out of my yard" Severus Snape said breaking the silence with a bat-like screech.

Harry couldn't blame him, so he respectfully got out of the said yard very quickly. He ran until he got into his family's home and his personal sweatshop. He finished mowing the lawn, watering the plants, pulling the weeds, cleaning the gutters and in other words doing his chores. Harry wanted to try out his powers to see if he had any other types. He got ready to cook the food, his family would be home soon.

He got a funny idea.

_"Maybe my powers could help me cook dinner"_

He closed his eyes and imagined the meat getting on the frying pan.

_"Come on, come on, let the force be with you, Harry"_

The steak floated in mid-air then neatly placed it's self in the frying pan. Harry smiled. He then turned the heat on low using his newfound talent.

A car honked outside, the Duesleys were home. Harry ran to the strove, he had no doubt that Uncle Vernon would punish him for practicing magic.

"Daddy why didn't you take me to the movies tonight?" Dudley blubbered.

_"You can still fit though the door?"_

"Popkin, we're sorry that we couldn't take you to the movies" Aunt Petunia said hoping that that this would please him.

_"He is way fatter than a pumpkin right now"_

Dudley started to wail.

_"Hey! I just cleaned that floor!"_

"Why don't we get you a nice new computer game?" Aunt Petunia asked carefully.

_" Why don't we just pay you for crying?"_

" Get the mop, boy" Uncle Vernon grunted.

_"After all these years and you still don't know my name?"_

Somehow Dudley had managed to make a puddle on the floor. Harry got the mop from out of his room.

_"The only job you will get is as a actor"_

Harry started to mop the floor while his aunt promised Dudley that he wouldn't have to do his homework.

_" Guess who is the lucky kid who gets to do it"_

"Boy, you will do Dudley's homework tonight" Uncle Vernon demanded.

_"Like every other night"_

Harry finished mopping and went straight to the kitchen, and washed his hands. Then he worked on his masterpiece. Harry liked to think that each of his meals were a work of art and displayed them proudly on the table. Each of his dishes only lasted twenty minutes at the table, mostly thanks to Dudley. Harry had to cook two more courses for Dudley only. It was quite sad, really. Out of pity for Dudley Harry started with less fattening products. That only slowed the growth around his belly. Dudley soon was reaching the point of no return if he wasn't already there.

Harry took some scarps and hid in his cupboard to eat in peace.

_" At least Uncle Vernon won't find me here"_

Harry quickly finished all the homework (it was too easy) and started on the packet. He let a small "wow" escape his lips when he saw what was inside. There lay an old but working, up-to-date graphing calculator. He picked up the note on top of the calculator.

Dear Harry I thought you might need this for this week's work.

The calculator is one of my own, but I know you will take

care of it. You are smarter than you think you are.

Mrs. Pelter

Ps. Have fun

Sure some of the keys were worn out and it was covered in dust but it was the best thing he ever had. Harry started right away on this week's work with relish.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry finished the first worksheet, he heard a slow, steady stomping in the hallway. Harry quickly hid everything with his water bottles and crackers.

Uncle Vernon opened the door, waving his fist in Harry's face.

_"I knew you were crazy, but not this crazy"_

"Boy, what do you think about this weed?" the mad man asked.

_"So this is what the big deal is about?"_

Sure enough in Uncle Vernon fat, beefy hand there was the smallest weed in the world.

"Boy, we feed you, give you a roof over your head and give you clothes out the goodness of our heart, but this is the thanks we get" Vernon said showing the weed again.

_"How in the world did you find THAT?"_

"Boy, you will just have to be punished"

_"My worse nightmare"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape could not believe what the Potter boy had just done to him. He, he Severus Snape, the Best Potions master in Great Britian was bested by a mere boy of ten in the art of Occlumency. He had never felt so humiliated.

"Well, legally I can't do anything but illegally, Potter, welcome to your worse nightmare"

Snape went in his house and started making plans to get back at his worst enemy.

Potions were bubbling all night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Vernon was done punishing the boy Harry had fallen unconscious to the floor. The big man put Harry in his cupboard, he didn't want to ruin the floor. Inside he saw Harry's bloody bed. Filthy creature, he thought with a shiver. He shoved Harry inside to get this ordeal over with.

**One of my reviews said that 10 year-olds were in 6th year in Great Britain so I shortened it to six grade.**

**On another note for those of you who wanted a another chapter thank LoyalLion1 because the review/idea started my thinking wheel.**


	5. Promises

If you are reading for humor, I ran out of funny ideas but I have a lot of plot ideas. This will be the last chapter with humor in it. Please review on the plot twist, it took a long time to get right.

Harry Potter didn't wake up til his aunt pounded on his door. When he turned on the light all he could see was blood. He used his water to gently clean his wounds and used some old bandages that weren't completely dirty. He then got out the long sieved shirt he used on Friday. Harry didn't want his family to know that he was caring for himself.

Harry then started on the mind numbing chores the Duesleys had set for him. It was time for school and Harry didn't get a chance to change the rest of his clothes. Never mind time for a shower. He could only grab his backpack and go.

Dudley was ahead of him on the sidewalk

"If this keeps up they will work me to death"

Harry only got to the playground before the gang decided to hit. This time Harry could not hope to escape. All six of them had blocked off all the exits. Dudley was between Harry and the door to the school.

"I'm too young to die"

All the members of the gang cracked their knuckles. They didn't even bother to hid their gins.

"Someone save me"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape was in a cheery mood that morning but if you were look at his face you wouldn't had known it. There were few nondetectable potions that weren't lethal. Snape still had a few that caused pain.

"To bad Dumbledore needed the boy alive"

It was just a small matter of slipping the potion into the boy's food.

Snape got his potion into his car and made his way up to the school. He was running late to school but he didn't care. It had taken a while to make the potion and his revenge was all that mattered.

When he saw a group of troublemakers form a ring around Potter, it was enough to remind him why he brewed the potion in the first place.

Snape got out of his car and decided to stop Potter from showing off his magic.

"Showing you magic to a muggle is beyond me"

"Boys back to your classrooms" Snape said as soon as he got close.

"No one can save you now, Potter"

"He saved me again"

The gang ran to their assorted classrooms. Harry, however, stayed behind, rooted to the spot by shock.

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses, Potter"

"What do you do with your spare time"

"Thank you" Harry said

Snape sneered, "Don't think you are off the hook, yet Potter. One more hour of detention today "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Class went on the same as yesterday. Whenever Harry felt down during class, he would remind himself of detention. It was hard but Harry managed to keep a smile on his face the whole time.

Snape caught Potter smiling in his classroom too many times to count. It seemed too perfect, one hour later and the potions bat would have his revenge.

At the lunch bell, Harry ran out of the classroom. He hoped that if he got out fast enough that he would be able to eat some of his lunch. Harry turned the corner and met up with the Gang. He started to run back.

Snape had spotted Harry and his followers. They were now running around, recklessly in the hallway.

"I'll never get out of this alive"

" Running out of my classroom like that, he will never get out alive"

"Everyone outside, come inside and form a line" Snape commanded

"A couple more seconds and I would have been tortured"

"In a couple seconds he will wish he had been tortured"

Everyone, even the children not from his class formed a line. Harry and the Gang were close to the back.

"Mr. Potter please go to the front of the line" Snape said.

"_I wonder why he is protecting me"_

"Keeping him away from his friends will be the least of his problems"

"Forward march" Snape said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had marched army style into the lunchroom.

Harry sat at a table munching down his pitiful sandwich hoping to get all his lunch in. The Gang made their way to Harry's table. Harry was too busy watching the Gang to notice anything else.

As Snape was putting in the potion in Harry's drink while he wasn't looking, Snape had a weak moment. That soon pasted.

"For the sins of the father"

After he was done and had gone into his classroom did he let the memory overpower him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape more than ten years ago was happy. He was married to the most perfect woman in the world. Her kindness knew no limits and she was in love with life and everyone living.

She was the only that he could ever be happy with. He should have seen it coming.

He was working as a potion master's assistant. It was in that office that his heart died.

That day Lily Snape came into the office with a spring in her step.

"Severus, I'm having a baby he…" Lily said.

When she looked at his left arm, she stopped talking. Maybe she couldn't take lying, Snape thought in later years.

"… he is James's son" Lily finished.

Severus died that moment. His wife cheating on him. That froze his heart.

He still blamed Potter. Potter had taken his life away.

All he could do was say, "Get away, Mrs. Potter"

After the wedding, Potter Jr. was born. Lily had asked him to hold the baby. Snape did so grudgingly. On that day Lily had made him promise to treat Harry like his own son.

"Well, Lily you broke your promise and I broke mine, we are quits" Snape told himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had only finished his sandwich when Dudley came. His cousin took his drink and moldy apple. Lunch was over for Harry. Each member of the gang took turns swinging at Harry's head. Harry ducked every time. The fat bullies soon got bored of this game. So they played ball with Harry's backpack. The challenge was not to get caught or let Harry have his backpack. That was as far as their brains could think. That lasted until the end of lunch time. Dudley at the bell threw the backpack to the other end of the lunchroom.

Harry got it back safely this time. Last time the backpack had hit a teacher. Harry hurried to class. He hated Tuesdays.

During class Snape watched for signs that the potion had worked. So far it had. It was for causing pain to the drinker each time they thought. So far Potter was showing every sign of pain.

The wounds from yesterday were starting to hurt. He really should not have moved that much during lunch. He was sure feeling it now. Harry cinched at every movement.

Snape didn't call on Harry during class, he wanted to cause Potter pain in a setting where muggles would not notice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape gave Harry a year 7 (6th Grade for USA) math worksheet to complete. This whole sheet would be over his head. If Potter had somehow completed one page then it was charmed to keep supplying problems. Even if it had to go into other years. Snape highly doubted that. The problem were sure way to cause Potter pain.

Harry was pleasantly surprised at the worksheet for detention, it would cause him minim pain. Even that would hurt a lot. He started on the page quietly.

"Even now he wishes had never met me"

"A little rough around the edges but just fine by me"

"The pain should be to much to bear"

"I just wish he would get me ice and then I would fine"

"That should teach Potter to mess with the might and power of Severus Snape"

"Poor guy, his face looks like a smile _could finish him off" _

"The best Potion Master in Great Britain is not to be crossed"

"Is that car grease in his hair?"

Harry was done with the 7th year part in 30 minutes. Harry was halfway done with the 9th year section when it was time to go.

Snape was ready to put off the evil laugh, he had finally started getting his revenge. Today was only the beginning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hurried home. If he was late, well, his body couldn't take another punishment. He ran inside the home and paused for a second to form a plan of attack.

"Everything needs to be done now, but how?"

Harry picked up everything needed for a meal. Then he picked up the same frying pan he used yesterday.

"Of course, I'll use the force"

\It was a easy matter to move things now that he knew how but to get them to move with him watching the objects was a different matter. Once he got the mop going it would stop as soon as he took his eyes off of it. So while in the Kitchen, Harry was cooking, mopping, dusting and washing the window by way of his powers. He went though out the house cleaning one room at a time. When the food was done cooking so was the house.

Harry was so tired. It was like he had done all the work instead of the force. Harry peeked his head outside. It was so dark and Harry hadn't finished punning the trees or watering the yard. Harry decided it was time to take a little risk.

By the time the Duesleys were back from the movies. Everything was perfect, sure Vernon complained but Harry's uncle hadn't started handing out punishment. Harry was fine with that. Harry was so tired that he didn't even do his homework. Harry just went straight to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape couldn't believe his eyes.

"Potter got it all right"

The dark man checked the answers again.

"No way, Potter must have cheated"

Snape thought of the many ways Potter could had cheated but none added up.

"Maybe he had an older student gave him the answers before hand"

Even on the drive home did this question plague him.

"No he could not have know the questions, Potter could have looked in the answer book"

Finally the solutions grew impossible.

"No there was no answer book, maybe he took the Felix potion"

By the time Snape got home he had concluded that Potter had somehow cheated

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin was having that nightmare again.

Lily Potter was wearing a black robe, looking like an angel of death.

"Remus did you not promise" She said.

"Well, I did" the werewolf replied.

"Fulfill your promise" She said

"I didn't get around to it" he said.

Lily's gentle green eyes would turn raging red and the dark mark would appear on his skin. He would see himself kneeing before Voldemont.

"Fulfill your promise or you are no better than them." Lily said before fading away.

"They are not going to believe me" Lupin pleaded.

All was in vain, the werewolf was lost in visions of the world being ruled by Voldemont.

Before he could wake up a voice would say "You are speaker for the dead, Remus Lupin and if you don't speak the future is lost."


	6. Negative Eight

Phoenix:

So Harry keeps besting Snape, I like it. Remus and the angel of death? Looking forward to the next chapter to see if Remus pulls through.

Author:

Wow, I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but the angel of death is Lily. When I wrote that scene about Remus being the Speaker for the dead I wasn't thinking this through. At first I just wanted Remus to pop in and out, but now I feel like giving him cool powers.

Just as cookies for you guys I am going to post up the best review and answer it for the world to see. (At least the part of the world that reads this story)

Harry Potter didn't remember his homework when his aunt woke him up. Nor did cross his mind while he was cleaning Dudley's room. Not even his daily chore of sharpening all of Dudley's pencils reminded him of his unfinished business. Only when Mr. Snape called for all homework to be collected did he remember.

"Pass up your wretched excuses for a barely competent essay" Snape told his silent class.

"My homework, it's gone"

"I don't why I collect homework, I always burn it anyways"

Harry called up all his courage, with was quite a lot, and raised his hand.

Who knows why it happened to that little boy? Maybe it was fate or some reason someone was trying to get revenge? All that witness can tell is that when that little boy told Mr. Snape about his missing homework was that the time the bat was done with his eardrums was that he never spoke again. To this day the poor boy's mind still doesn't work for in fear of getting a telling off. Others that were sitting close to that boy would not be recovered for many years from that same state of mind.

Mr. Harry Potter was unfortunate enough to be one of the witnesses.

No, matter what parents did Severus Snape would be a sub until the rest of the school year. (Funny enough Snape's parole officer would never find about this.)

Harry was smart enough to put his hand down.

The days before Mr. Snape had been happy enough to just pick on Harry, but now the whole class was feeling the sting.

By the time class was over everyone couldn't line up fast enough. Lunch would be the only escape.

Harry sat at his usual table. It was thankfully empty. His Uncle would take Dudley out to eat everyday but Tuesday. The rest of the gang was too dumb to even know the way to their classroom. (Sadly, Dudley would have to guide them or they would get lost.)

For Harry lunchtime meant listening in to conversations.

"So I said to him 'punk, you better back off of my girl'" a male said.

"Oh please, that happens in movies not at school"

"Oh, Drakie what did you do then?" a girl said.

"Drakie? What did you call your dog? Dog. That's not creative"

"Then I gave the creep some Drakester action"

"I hope you guys didn't sign up for the creative writing class"

When Harry turned around another potion found it's way into Harry's drink. This time Harry would drink it all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It happened in math time. Harry was watching his classmates fail at the problem on the board. Mr. Snape had promised the class that if they got the problem right he wouldn't assign the class homework.

The problem was 4x2-9y 2 +32x-144y-5480 if x -1 and the class had to raise their hand to say the answer.

"55, sir"

"Dumbo"

"Gryffindor"

"No, are you insufferable, haphazard children even trying?"

"Look at me I know the answer"

" Show off of a Potter"

"6, sir"

"Dork"

"Muggle"

"No, were you even born with any brains behind those unbearable hairy ears?"

"Come on we both know that I know this one"

"Potter, put your hand down we both know that your too dumb to know the answer"

"7, sir"

"Dumbo"

"Gryffindor"

"No, undoubtly you puny excuse for a 6th year were transferred from one year to the next just your babying teachers could have a break."

"Now he has to pick me, there are no other hands up"

"Do I have to pick him"

"Potter"

"Finally, I was starting to think that he was blind as a bat"

" Do I need glasses, because I just saw Potter smile, AT ME"

"Negative eight"

The class had never heard Harry other than attendance. Their mouths were left wide open at the boldness Harry displayed. Poor Harry never saw anything coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin couldn't handle the nightmares of the future. He saw Quirrell's 'roommate', Tom Riddle and his 'pet', Sirius's innocence, the Voldemont in flesh again, Sirius going through the veil, Dumbledore's death at the hands of Snape and lastly Harry's defeat.

It was enough to drive him mad and many of his friends were voting for a padded cell as his future home.

Right now Remus was in no state of mind to worry about that. He knew that only thing would stop his nightmares.

It was time to pack.

Hi everyone I have a question, what do you want to happen to Snape?

Become a nice guy and adopt Harry or be brain dead about Harry's homelife until he wises up or have a heart of stone forever?

Or more importantly do any of you think this story is moving too fast?

Thanks


	7. Testing testing 123

Author: Hi, trying to see who had the best review was hard but I found one that was perfect and did not give the plot away. (you rock **StarAngel531**

**Mirokuluver's Friend****: i think that snape should find out about harry's home life, then adopt him (though he can't be too nice, i mean, it's snape and he's fantastic the way he is, lol) and ... nah i dont think it's moveing too fast **

Author: I agree with you all the way, so Snape is going to be hard headed. I mean he didn't notice Harry was being abused. When he went in Harry's brain and has seen Harry for six years.

Sorry I'll stop my rant, For all the Hippies out there you rock but I wanted one Character to act a little over the top.

Thank.

"Mr.Potter did your insignificant, undersized brain overlook the rule of absolute and total respect towards a teacher?" Snape lashed out.

"So the high and mightly Potter is above all rules. Well, I will teach him respect."

"_It was only a matter of time before he hated me, everything good never lasts. Not for me."_

"Well, I…" Harry started to say.

"Or is your brain too puffed up and hard headed to understand that you like the rest of the inadequate student body HAVE TO FOLLOW RULES" Severus Snape said quickly, wasting no time for excuses.

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, sir" Harry said before running out.

He could take punishments from his uncle at least there was some way Harry could redeem himself. It was unbearable to look at Mr. Snape's eyes and see no way to erase his misdeeds.

When the bell rang, Harry reminded himself that the least he could do was go to detention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How dare Potter run out of one of my classes?"

"Class, do pages 34-74n your math workbook" Mr.Snape said with tight control. He knew that someone would get cursed if he didn't take calming potions. He quickly exited the room to go to the staff room. In the room, in the refrigerator, in a medicine bottle was the extra-strength calming potion. He had agreed to test this potion to see if it could calm the worst temper in Britain.

He could feel the happiness bubbling through him as soon as the potion touched his lips.

Now all he had to do was to get through the rest of the day without Potter.

When he went back to the class, many were ready to faint, no one had finished those 40 pages and most hadn't even started. With the potion he didn't care.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked a random student.

"Just fine" he replied in a sweet voice. Then he smiled. Only two students saw it and when they told their friends, no one would believe them.

"Maybe I should take this more often"

"Children it does not matter if you are not done, but come to the rug of friendship and peace" Mr. Snape said in voice that reminded everyone of Hippies.

"I feel happy, like, like Lily was here"

The classmates, fearing for their lives, went along with it.

"Please make a circle on the floor" Mr. Snape said.

"I really need other colors than just black, it might scare the children"

The circle was made in seconds and the class was uneasy about this 'circle of friendship'.

"Sing along if you know the tune" Mr. Snape said.

"When was the last time I hugged a tree"

The song slowly picked up singers as Severus started off, " If your happy and you know it clap your hands, (a few claps) if your happy and you know it clap your hands, (a few more claps) if your happy and you know it and you really wanta show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands, (the whole class claps) "

Soon enough the students became comfortable with this new sub. In fact Mr.Snape had told them that would be no homework that night.

All that changed when Mr. Snape saw Potter report for detention.

Sorry for the short chapter but Family reunion is RIGHT NOW so I figure a short chapter is better than no chapter.

Anyways What cool power should Remus Lupin have cuz this Author has no clue.

As always Thanks.


	8. A favorite toothbush

Author is chained inside a metal cage, while around her court is in progress.

Readers shout at her, telling her to write a chapter.

"I'm sorry but my beta won't beta anymore" the Author says feebly.

"Nice try, I haven't betaed for five chapters, try again" says Judge/my retired Beta.

The court room is in uproar at the news, some younger readers faint.

"Order in the court" Judge/my retired Beta demands.

A random reviewer throws a ice cream at her, "You don't deserve to be a Judge in this weird fantasy world".

While the army of readers use the Judge/my retired Beta for target practice, the caged Author quickly works on her story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Before I forget the Reviewer contest.

**hopeless lady dreamer****: BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SNAPE AS A HIPPIE!! LMAO.  
Nice work! i was wondering if you have decided whether you want Snape to become aware of Harry's Homelife and become nicer? lol i really hope you go for that option, i dont like an overly nice Snape, but slightly nicer for Snape...well thats probably like some peoples bad days, only a constant thing...does that make sense?  
Anyways good work. Cant wait for next chapter**.

****

Author: Sorry for the long wait, but Real life got in the way. Any way about the whole Snape being nicer, I agree all the way, Your right about the whole bad day thing but personally I think that life has been a whole bad day for him.

As for **SShappiness**** I hope this chapter helps. **

Severus Snape was happily sporting a green and blue tie-die shirt with white pants. At this minute he was answering the experiment question sheet.

The new potion is a success. I feel calmer and happier. So far I don't foresee any side effects, as it stands this potion should be able to sold to the public by next week.

Harry Potter knocked on the door. He had hid out all day in the boy's bathroom replaying the time that he had ran out.

"Well, I…" Harry started to say.

"Or is your brain too puffed up and hard headed to understand that you like the rest of the inadequate student body HAVE TO FOLLOW RULES" Severus Snape said quickly, wasting no time for excuses.

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, sir" Harry said before running out.

Now he hoped by serving the detention that Snape would not report him. He knew that his family would love to punish him.

At least that is what he told himself as he knocked on the door.

"Another chance to make the world a better place"

_ "I wonder if Mr.Snape will have me fried or boiled"_

When Mr. Snape opened to door two pairs of eyes could not help but stare.

"What is Potter doing here?"

_ "Do I want to know what happened?"_

"Mr. Potter, as much as I know you would love to stand in my doorway trying to get your abysmal future a slightly better chance, I have other important and life changing business to attend to." Mr. Snape said with a growing sneer.

_ "You have a life?.!.?" _

"Reeking, nasty Potter had to show up now? HOW DARE HE."

Needless to say the potion had worn off fast.

"I am here to serve my detention, sir, professor, sir" Harry said trying not to laugh at Mr. Snape's outfit.

"I hate it when Potters are up to something"

"I must not look at his clothes or I will laugh"

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you can leave this classroom spotless using this toothbrush as your instrument." Mr. Snape fumed.

With that Snape stalked out of the classroom, by means of his trademark billowing robes.

_ "Well, that was random"_

It didn't occur to Snape that he had left his favorite black toothbrush until he had left the parking lot. The worst part was not that it had touched the floor where thousands of germs were sure to flourish. That could be fixed with a simple cleaning charm.

Oh no, the worst part was that it had touched Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry looked at the toothbrush and then at the floor.

"Snape has lost more than a couple marbles"

Harry got to work, while he was a fast worker, you can only go so fast with a toothbrush. By the time Snape had come back (this time with the proper clothing), he was done. Harry wondered why Snape had taken long time to get back.

Snape still mentally cringed at the memory at what the potion had made him do. At least now he could control the visible cringe. When he had got back to the classroom Potter rushed out.

"Might as well look at the damage"

When he saw the classroom he could not believe his eyes. The classroom shined in the afternoon sunlight. It was like magic.

"I cannot believe Potter would use magic to speed his detention"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was cutting it close. He only had twenty minutes until the Duesleys came home and he wasn't even there yet. He could feel his death coming, not to add on his sore arms to the list of difficulties he would have to overcome.

With all that he did not notice his skin becoming silver and green.

Yes! I am done with all the fluff. Next chapter will have major plot happenings.


	9. Calculators and Songs

Feel free to hate all you want I just a break to read stories so this story wouldn't die because I didn't have enough ideas.

By the way listen to "over my head" by the fray while reading.

Harry ran all the way to the house and turned on the radio not even caring the station it was on.

He just had a funny feeling music would help him and he needed all the help he could get. Harry felt like Matilda only this time his powers would help him save his life. All the cleaning supplies started to do their duty in tune to the song.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time. Harry was so busy keeping up the magic that he didn't notice the car parking in the driveway.

Vernon only wanted to come home to a clean house that was freakless after all he just had a bad day at the movies. The one that they wanted, halfway through the movie had just stopped no explanations or anything the mangers just guided to the next theater. It happened to have "My little Pony" showing.

It was very unnatural film, girly pink and purple horses talking to each other. It was these types of ideas that led to the problems today. It only a step away from being like "those people". It wouldn't surprise him if "they" already had one.

Seeing the boy in freakish colors that should never be on any human set him off.

Harry wasn't called the boy-who-lived for nothing. He lived through the killing curse and (what some student's called more deadly) Snape's wrath. So it no surprise that Harry lived through this beating but it was a close call.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape was glad when Harry hadn't come to school Thursday, it meant that his potion had worked. After all a Potter wouldn't be caught dead looking like a snake. While it sickened him for Potter to wear his noble house colors but was for a good cause, getting back at Potter.

By Friday he was so happy that he forgot to give homework.

By Monday his happiness was wearing off, his potion should worn off by now. After all his skills were in question. They were the only good he could do in this world.

By Tuesday he was worried but with no clue why.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry spent the rest of Wednesday healing in the haven of his cupboard.

By Thursday he was done resting and at midnight he ran away.

By Friday he was in London having the time of his life.

It was unerving walking through the house without cleaning anything but what scared most was that he might die by his family's hands. Out on the lawn he said to good-bye to his living blood. And walked on. Before he left he took Mrs. Pelter's calculator and Mr. Snape's toothbrush, the only people who would care if he ran off.

"Who knows maybe they might bring me luck?"

Harry wanted to go away from Surrey so that his "family" could never find him. So he got on the first bus he saw. While he never had been on a bus he knew how to stay invisible from years of practice. He sat next an young lady who kept putting on makeup. He looked like the perfect brother who was going to ruin her date. He soon got sleepy and the healing magic he had been using had tried him out.

He fell asleep and missed the Bus driver saying "Last stop, last stop".

The Bus driver parked the bus in the London lot. It goes with saying with saying that Harry was surprised, but not in a bad way. For the first time no one was yelling at him to do chores first thing in the morning.

By the way Happy Birthday to me, Happy Brithday to me Happy BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITHday to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Happy Brithday to me.

I turn older this 19th.


	10. Maybe magic can, maybe it can't

**Hi I'm back. I just read the 7th book and I think it sounds like something I would read in fan fiction. Oh well. Guess J.k. Rolling doesn't care because she is set for life, money-wise.**

**I just remembered the Remus back story. I sort of have an idea, but any Remus fans out there don't hold your breath. I still have to think this through.**

**Disclaimer: You know what belongs to Mrs. Rolling, and I am VERY BAD at history or politics or anything about Great Britain. So enjoy everything I make up.**

Harry Potter took in a deep breath.

"So freedom smells like gas, old stale food and YUK, whatever I am sleeping on."

Harry sat up quickly thinking only about getting away from the mass of gum hewas sitting in seconds before. His only saving grace was that most of it wasn't fresh.

"

After he was done he decided to get out of the bus. After all there was a whole wide world before him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry knew it come to this, he just didn't want to admit. It was getting late and no matter who he asked no one give him food or even a job. So he did the only thing he could do. Eat out of the garbage bin of the bakery down the street.

Sure he did eat out of his family's garbage but they were family. These were the leftovers of total strangers. Simply thinking about it made him want to puke but there was no other way.

Just as Harry finished his meal and gang of homeless but strong men came up to Harry.

One walked right up to Harry's face and said, "You've been eating out of this here trash?"

Harry timidly said, "yes".

The speaker dropped back to his group. He started cracking his knuckles and the rest of the group started to do the same.

"Looks like the kid here needs a lesson".

Harry put his hands before him in his right hand was the toothbush, and his left held the calculator.

"I don't want to die"

A white force field expanded from his fingers encircling him fully. When the men hit the shield a force pushed back them through the air like some cheesy Power Ranger's show.

Harry looked at his hands in wonder before remembering that the men who tired to kill him earlier.

"I wonder what else I can do?"

He looked down at his clothes and wished he had better ones.

"Why not?"

He closed his eyes and wished hard but when Harry opened his eyes nothing new had happened.

"

Harry ran quickly out of the alley not even looking before he crossed the street.

He started to cry. Not because had been hit but because the toothbrush and calculator had been broken into hopeless, countless pieces.

Harry was so busy getting the pieces that he could that he didn't notice the truck heading right for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Headmaster Dumbledore was very pleased with himself. After many years of searching he had finally found a female phoenix for Fawkes.

He set up a play date for the two of them (and warded the area for the phoenixes to stay inside for the space of an hour). Of course his familiar was not happy but after three year they had mated. They had three baby chicks. One of them was growing up fast which only meant that her familiar was out there. One day she left.

Fawkes knew that Dumbledore was doing his best to make him happy. (After all he knew well that Albus felt true love led to happiness.)

That didn't stop him from using Dumbledore's hats as a bathroom.

Albus took one of his hats and put it on. This one was one that Fawkes had hit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin knew that he would have to gain knowledge before he could act as speaker of the dead so he gone to the highest mountain owned by who used magic. It was respectful not to use magic on the journey towards this place. Lupin needed all the help he could get.

There were two people dressed in monk-like clothing standing guard over a cave.

Remus said, "I wish to speak to the founder of our kind"

"You wish to reclaim your werewolf name Lupin, or your wizard name wasn't enough" said a monk.

"Do not judge me or what I had to do"

"It is you who is begging before us, so it is our right"

"I beg your mercy"

"The only mercy you will have is that of a quick and painless death"

Two werewolves got Lupin from behind and hogtied him.

"Lupin for turning your back on your people and becoming a wizard you shall die at dawn"

** Hope you guys like my cliffies. By the way I might not be able to write for a long time. BYE**


	11. Thank DDAMATO everyone

**Author: I love cliffies but this one was too hard on everyone, including myself. So I figure why not end the madness with a short chapter.**

**I left you guys off with Harry and Remus about to die.**

Harry Potter didn't notice the honking horn or the rumbling earth as the truck came closer. All he cared about was getting his keepsakes back.

When the Londoners noticed that the little boy in the middle of the street didn't move, they were surprised when the boy didn't appear at the other end.

"Poor thing must be stuck to the tire," they all thought.

But they were wrong. You see, the Boy-who-lived, lived. (PUN)

Fawkes' daughter came to the rescue at the very last minute. Poor thing, she found it quite hard to find Harry. And we must give her credit after all; she was just a baby in an adult's body.

Harry didn't notice anything until, when he reached for some pieces, his hand found grass. He looked up and found himself in some sort of park.

He unconsciously started petting the Phoenix while his head replayed the grim death he escaped.

"Thanks girl," he whispered, knowing somehow that that was right.

Harry didn't know what to name her, but he thought back to his happiest memory with his "family". It was his birthday.

_Hint Hint this is a flashback._

_Harry was only three years old. He had learned to clean everything from the floor up the tabletops by then. Today he was turning four. All he expected today was more work._

_This time his aunt had caught him reading the newspaper when he was supposed to have been mopping the kitchen. Instead of hitting him over the head with a pot, she asked questions about what he was reading, with a quick warning to do his chores she went out. _

_When she came back his aunt shoved a book in his hand._

_"Happy Birthday Harry; work on the recipe on page four."_

_His aunt had given him a Cookbook -- the best thing Harry had ever gotten._

_Hint Hint end flashback_

"Your name shall be Cookbook"

Cookbook flew off in a flash of flames, leaving only one feather behind.

Harry looked at the broken halves of the toothbrush, some wire he had collected from the calculator, and the feather lying on the ground, when all of a sudden, he came up with a crazy idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin was being carried out to his trial. He had forgotten that, since he was a werewolf, he had the right to a trial before death.

None of the pack looked pleased to see him. It was foolish to believe that this lot would free him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Linda was a lone werewolf, and one that was well respected on Moon Mountain, for she was a seer.

She felt it in her bones that someone at death's door was to pass; it would spell doom for the earth.

Now, she wondered what to do and where to go to save that someone's life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fawkes had been waiting for this all week. Though he had tried to hit all the hats (and even had his family help), Albus Dumbledore had this annoying way of knowing which hat wasn't acting as a toilet.

He watched as the old man put on his hat.

Albus laughed. "This is a poor prank you have pulled off, my friend. But remember your waste has no smell or taste."

Fawkes sulked for days after that.

**Everyone bow down to my new beta ddamato.**


End file.
